A system automatically carrying out communication when information processing apparatuses are proximate to each other has conventionally been present. There is such a system that communicating game devices check an exchange condition with each other, and when match in exchange condition is achieved, game data designated for exchange is exchanged between the game devices.
On the other hand, data is exchanged between game devices having data which can be made use of by the same application program (also simply referred to as an application). Therefore, when a game device with which communication is established does not have data which can be made use of by the same application, data is not exchanged.
The present application was made to solve the problem as described above, and provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program capable of further enhancing zest of data communication, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program and executable by a computer of an information processing apparatus. The computer of the information processing apparatus capable of communicating with another information processing apparatus is caused to function as a data reception unit configured to receive application data which can be made use of by an application program from another information processing apparatus, a data determination unit configured to determine whether or not the received application data is data made use of by a first application program executed by the information processing apparatus, and a data conversion unit configured to convert the received application data to application data made use of by the first application program executed by the information processing apparatus when the data determination unit determines that the received application data is not data made use of by the first application program executed by the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the computer may be caused to function as a data transmission unit configured to transmit application data which can be made use of by the application program to another information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus can selectively execute a plurality of application programs, and each of the plurality of application programs may cause the computer to function as a data storage control unit configured to cause a memory to store application data corresponding to the application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data conversion unit may convert the received application data to application data made use of by the first application program executed by the information processing apparatus when the data determination unit determines that the received application data is not data made use of by the first application program executed by the information processing apparatus but data made use of by a second application program different from the first application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second application program may be pre-installed in the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the computer may be caused to function as an application processing unit configured to execute the first application program by using the received application data when the application data received by the data reception unit is data made use of by the first application program executed by the information processing apparatus and executing the first application program by using the converted application data when it is not data made use of by the first application program executed by the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the received application data may be data on a character.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data on a character may be data on characteristics of the character.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus includes a wireless communication module, and the data reception unit may communicate by radio with another information processing apparatus by using the wireless communication module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data reception unit may communicate by radio with another information processing apparatus by using the wireless communication module, regardless of whether or not the application program is executed.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data reception unit may communicate by radio with another information processing apparatus present within a certain distance by using the wireless communication module, regardless of whether or not the application program is executed.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus.
The information processing apparatus is an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with another information processing apparatus, and includes a data reception unit configured to receive application data which can be made use of by an application program from another information processing apparatus, a data determination unit configured to determine whether or not the received application data is data made use of by a prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus, and a data conversion unit configured to convert the received application data to application data made use of by a first application program executed by the information processing apparatus when the data determination unit determines that the received application data is not data made use of by the first application program executed by the information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method of controlling an information processing apparatus. The method of controlling an information processing apparatus is a method of controlling an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with another information processing apparatus, and includes receiving application data which can be made use of by an application program from another information processing apparatus, determining whether or not the received application data is data made use of by a prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus, and converting the received application data to application data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus when it is determined that the received application data is not data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system. The information processing system includes an information processing apparatus and another information processing apparatus capable of communicating with the information processing apparatus, and the information processing apparatus includes a data reception unit configured to receive application data which can be made use of by an application program from another information processing apparatus, a data determination unit configured to determine whether or not the received application data is data made use of by a prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus, and a data conversion unit configured to convert the received application data to application data made use of by a first application program executed by the information processing apparatus when the data determination unit determines that the received application data is not data made use of by the first application program executed by the information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program and executable by a computer of an information processing apparatus. Functions as a data reception unit configured to receive data from another information processing apparatus, a data determination unit configured to determine whether or not the data received by the data reception unit is data made use of by a prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus, and a data generation unit configured to generate application data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus by making use of device information included in the received data, of another information processing apparatus which has transmitted the data, when the data determination unit determines that the data received by the data reception unit is not data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus are achieved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the computer may be caused to function as a data transmission unit configured to transmit application data which can be made use of by the application program to another information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the device information of another information processing apparatus may be user information set and registered for another information processing apparatus in response to a user's instruction making use of another information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the user information may be information including at least one of a name, sex, and birthday of a user who makes use of another information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information processing apparatus includes a wireless communication module, and the data reception unit may communicate by radio with another information processing apparatus by using the wireless communication module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data reception unit may communicate by radio with another information processing apparatus by using the wireless communication module, regardless of whether or not the application program is executed.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data reception unit may communicate by radio with another information processing apparatus present within a certain distance by using the wireless communication module, regardless of whether or not the application program is executed.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus is an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with another information processing apparatus, and includes a data reception unit configured to receive data from another information processing apparatus, a data determination unit configured to determine whether or not the data received by the data reception unit is data made use of by a prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus, and a data generation unit configured to generate application data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus by making use of device information included in the received data, of another information processing apparatus which has transmitted the data, when the data determination unit determines that the data received by the data reception unit is not data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method of controlling an information processing apparatus. The method of controlling an information processing apparatus includes receiving data from another information processing apparatus, determining whether or not the received data is data made use of by a prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus, and generating application data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus by making use of device information included in the received data, of another information processing apparatus which has transmitted the data, when it is determined that the received data is not data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system. The information processing system includes an information processing apparatus and another information processing apparatus capable of communicating with the information processing apparatus, and the information processing apparatus includes a data reception unit configured to receive data from another information processing apparatus, a data determination unit configured to determine whether or not the data received by the data reception unit is data made use of by a prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus, and a data generation unit configured to generate application data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus by making use of device information included in the received data, of another information processing apparatus which has transmitted the data, when the data determination unit determines that the data received by the data reception unit is not data made use of by the prescribed application program executed by the information processing apparatus.
According to the exemplary embodiment, zest of data communication can be enhanced.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.